Hive
Alveus the Hive, also called the Dark Inhuman, and referred to as It for a time, was an ancient and immensely-powerful Inhuman born thousands of years prior to the main story who seeks to regain his lost power, and is believed to have been the inspiration for stories about evil and the Devil. Being considered the most-powerful of all Inhumans to date, Hive sought to "change the world" by turning as many humans into Inhumans as can be done. was the true mastermind behind HYDRA's creation and one of the most powerful Inhumans in all existence. Once a lowly caveman during prehistoric times, he was captured by the Kree, subjected to mutagenic experiments, and then exposed to Terrigen Mist, undergoing Terrigenesis which transformed him into a parasitic life form capable of possessing deceased bodies to make into its vessels and imbue them with nearly phenomenal cosmic power and take control of other Inhumans minds, maddening it in the process and driving it to try and conquer the world in revenge for its mutation. The proto-Inhuman tribe elders eventually managed to defeat Hive and throw it through the Monolith to the planet Maveth to ensure that it would never threaten the world again during his exile he destroyed the race inhibiting the planet rendering it a desert waste. However, before his defeat Alveus had managed to make contact with several other powerful Inhumans and Eternals and their followers in turn united under a common goal to free their masters, forming the predecessor to HYDRA in the process who begun sending travellers to maveth to fed their god figure. Several millennia later, the Hive was finally able to escape its prison by possessing the slain Grant Ward and leapt through the Monolith portal to rejoin its followers and rebuild the organization from the ground up, with the extra hope of regaining its true form so that he may show the world its new lords true potential. But he eventually abandoned the HYDRA that spent countless centuries trying to return him to be brought down by SHIELD, He later kidnapped Holden Radcliffe to aid him in turning the population of the earth in to Inhumans under his control so they would have peace but in the end hive was stopped when Lincoln Campbell sacrificed his life to prevent him from disposing the Alpha Primitive formula in to the atmosphere and destroy Alveus once and for all. Powers and Abilities Hive is an Inhuman that after undergoing Terrigenesis, was granted superhuman abilities. The change also transformed him into a worm-like creature. * Body Possession: Hives's Terrigenesis transformed him into a parasitic life form capable of infesting the bodies of the dead and using them as vessels for which it can perform basic actions. Hive can apparently also halt or slow the natural decomposition of a host body. Hive also appears to have access to all of the hosts' memories and behavior. * Mind Control: The Hive has the ability to take mental control of individuals by placing his squid/pod parasites on the body of any victim. The Hive is the perfect host for this parasitic species and has the ability to breed and centrally control these parasites. The Hive can shoot these parasites from various parts of his body including his hands and chest. ** Longevity: Hives ability to inhabit the bodies of others has enabled him to survive for centuries. * Environmental Manipulation: Hive has the ability to create sandstorms, and widen canyons by creating earthquakes. * Heightened Senses: Hive can smell blood from a long distance away. * Enhanced Strength Category:Villains Category:Inhumans Category:HYDRA Category:Monsters Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:The Hive's Original Followers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hive's New Followers